Jugando con matambre
by Catvic
Summary: ¿Logrará Armando sobrevivir a la nueva presidenta? ¿Será capaz esta autora cruzar los límites de lo random y la verguenza ajena? ¿Seguirá subiendo el precio del pan? Estas preguntas y más en la siguiente historia.
1. Armando Arenas

**Este es un fic parodia que salió de una conversación en Whattsapp. Creo que ya se imaginaran la calidad.**

 **Oficina de la presidenta Rosie Evillous Snow, Capitolio.**

 **Vigilante en jefe Armando Arenas**

Los gritos de dolor que provenientes de la oficina me hicieron encogerme en mi asiento.

- _Aún estoy a tiempo de escapar_ \- pensé. Quite esa idea de mi cabeza. No había nadie más que estuviera dispuesto a reemplazar a Cardboard como Vigilante en Jefe por que es prácticamente un puesto suicida. Por algún motivo siempre desaparecen misteriosamente.

Además, me lo merezco por perder de forma tan absurda "piedra, papel o tijera". ¿Por qué mis padres nunca me enseñaron que nada le gana a la buena piedra? Fui el único estúpido que saco tijeras.

Oh mis padres... como los odio. Para empezar, quisieron hacerse los únicos y especiales poniéndome un nombre de provinciano. Por esto en la escuela mis compañeros se burlaban de mí. Yo siempre fui el niño del nombre poco glamoroso. Para colmo mis padres tampoco me dejaron teñirme ni el pelo ni la piel ni nada, lo máximo que me dejaban era perforarme las orejas y pintarme las uñas...

-¡¿PODRÍAS GRITAR MÁS BAJO?! ¡ESTOY HACIENDO MI MONOLOGO INTERNO!- le grite a quien quiera que estuviera sufriendo dentro de la oficina. Hay gente que no tiene consideración.

En fin, decidí que debía hacer mi propio camino en la vida y que ese sería ser un Vigilante en los juegos. Me ascendieron rápidamente cuando se dieron cuenta de mi intelecto, era el único al que le gustaban hacer los cálculos para los Juegos.

Ahora a mis veintiséis años soy mucho más feliz, tengo el trabajo que siempre quise, soy asquerosamente rico y por fin puedo parecerme a mi ídolo de la infancia, un antiguo héroe llamado He-Man. Todavía tengo el hábito de pintarme las uñas de negro así que lo combino usando gafas (falsas por supuesto).

Bueno, ERA feliz. Ahora tengo que ser Vigilante en Jefe.

-¡Pase!

Supongo que la presidenta ya termino sus asuntos con Cardboard. Entro con toda mi determinación y me siento en la mullida y rosa silla que esta frente al escritorio. Todo en el despacho presidencial es rosa, mullido y adorable salvo por una extraña mancha roja oculta por un montón de rosas blancas. Delante esta ella, la presidenta Rosie Evillous Snow de solo venitidos años. Ella reemplazo a su abuelo hace un par de años cuando este murió al atragantarse con unos camarones por reírse mirando los Juegos.

La presidenta tiene un largo cabello platinado, piel blanco y labios rojos curvados en una gran sonrisa. Me examina unos segundos y dice:

-Muy bien señor Arenas, usted es el nuevo Vigilante en Jefe ¿cierto?

-Sí señorita presidenta ¿Por qué me llamo?

-Necesitamos hablar de esta cosa...

-¿Qué cosa?

-...La cosa maravillosa...

-¿De qué color?

La presidenta continuaba sonriendo pero claramente quería comprobar si las miradas realmente mataban.

\- Bien señor Arenas, pongase a trabajar en los próximos juegos.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Ahora!

Y así salí huyendo de la oficina presidencial. Al llegar a mi departamento tome la decisión de que no me dejare aterrorizar por una niñata. Mañana ire a trabajar y hare que mis subordinados hagan lo que YO quiera y creare los mejores juegos de la historia. Sí, eso hare. Pero primero debo tomar valentía durmiendo con el Sr. Brillantina.

 **No se que fue eso pero bueno.**


	2. Carne y huesos

_**"A los tributos de verdad les gusta el pollo frito"**_

Como todas las mañanas en el Distrito 10, esta comenzó con el canto de un gallo al amanecer. Bueno, no de un gallo, de TODOS los gallos del distrito. Este era uno de los métodos más infalibles del Capitolio para que la gente trabajara.

Sin embargo esta no era una mañana común, era la mañana de la Cosecha y todos los jóvenes en edad de cosecha estaban comprensiblemente asustados. Entre ellos no estaba Pastor Pastoris pues este chico, que estaba en su último año, deseaba ir a los juegos.

Pastor siempre penso que los rebaños de vacas eran muy aburridos y que si los pintara de colores quedarían mucho más fabulosos. Sin embargo nunca tuvo los fondos suficientes pese a que sus padres eran ricos no solo porque fueran recolectores de excremento (uno de los trabajos con mejor salida laboral del 10) si no porque también vendían la caca como cremas. Así que si quería cumplir su sueño debía ganar los juegos. No les tenía miedo ya que tenía un as bajo la manga... era un pariente lejano de Kirby. Lo había descubierto cuando jugaba con sus veinte hermanos y les empezó a quitar sus habilidades. Por este motivo ahora media tres metros, tenía ojos rosa fluoresentes y su pelo rubio empezaba a azularse.

Pastor estaba tan ansioso por la Cosecha que decidió visitar a la psíquica del distrito para que le dijese si saldría él. Esta se llamaba Melisandri María de todos los Santos quien pese a su corta edad, era asquerosamente rica. En parte esto se debía a que la patrocinaba KFC. Esta muchachita era obviamente pelirroja teñida y se pintaba las pecas con un Sharpie.

Por eso en estos momentos, Pastor se encontraba frente a Melisandri. Debía admitir que estaba un poco incomodo. En parte era por un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto el denso olor a pollo en el ambiente y del golpe que se había dado contra el marco de la puerta al entrar. La otra cosa que lo inquietaba era la extraña decoración; diversas fotos de políticos tachadas con una "X" o con alfileres y un extraño libro titulado "El dominio total del mundo" por: las cucarachas.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido que hoy tengo a muchos clientes esperando- dijo Melisandri sacando una cubeta de pollo frito.- Come.

Aparentemente la adivinación consistía en el antiquísimo arte de leer huesos de pollo.

-Los huesos dicen que no saldrás cosechado, ¡siguiente!

Pastor salió bastante decepcionado de la consulta. Intento animarse cantando por el campo pero no sirvió. ¡El realmente quería ir a los juegos y abrazar hasta la muerte a los otros!

Incluso cuando llego temprano a la cosecha seguía deprimido.

-¿Qué te ocurre muchachito?- le pregunto el mismisimo escolta, Ronald McDonald. Ronald se había metido de escolta para demostrar la supremacía de McDonalds, pero al ver a este jovencito llorando sus sentidos payasescos se activaron y le dijeron que debía animarlo.

-E-Es que no saldré cosechado y este es mi último año.

-¡Ay tontito! ¡Pero si puedes presentarte voluntario!

A Pastor no se le había ocurrido esto. ¡Claro que podía! Le dio las gracias al payaso el cual se fue satisfecho por su trabajo. Unos minutos después llego más gente y empezó la cosecha.

-¡Melisandri María de todos los Santos!

Melisandri casi se desmaya ¡los huesos no le habían dicho esto! Ella no lo sabía pero Ronald había arreglado el sorteo para deshacerse de ella por su conexión con KFC. Sonrió al ver a la ardida muchacha subir.

-¡Bacon Barbeque!

-¡Soy voluntario!- grito Pastor corriendo hacia el escenario, pisando accidentalmente al pequeño Bacon es su trayecto.

Ronald lo saludo alegremente.

-¡Bien! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Soy Pastor Pastoris!

Los padres de Pastor se sintieron realmente aliviados. Ya querían deshacerse de esa bola de pasivo agresividad que había traumatizado a sus otros veinte hijos. Quienes no estaban felices eran los padres de Melisandri ¿Qué harían ellos sin su máquina de dinero?

-¡Eso es todo Distrito 10!- dijo Ronald- ¡Y recuerden que hoy hay un 3x1 en BigMacs!

 _ **Agradecimientos a Rebe Marauder y a .Silence por los personajes de este capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias Dani y Soly por los reviews!**_

 _ **Proximamente: Roseido...**_


	3. Los más brillantes

_**"Una manzana al día mantiene alejado al doctor pero una jaula de la noche al día... solo te matará"**_

El Distrito 3 comienza de una manera peculiar sus mañanas; allí es bastante común males como la migraña, la jaqueca, la ceguera, etc por lo que prácticamente van drogados al trabajo. Un día como la Cosecha no es la excepción y las farmacias se desbordan de clientes buscando algo que calme la ansiedad que provoca ser enviado a una arena de gladiadores a morir. Tampoco ayudaba la presión causada por el calor del verano y que hacía sudar los cuerpos hasta dejarlos resbalosos. Entre toma la multitud de sudor, histeria y olor había una persona especial: Roseido Brind

Verán Roseido estaba embarazado de cuatro meses y estaba ahí para tomar vitaminas y estrogenos. ¿Cómo y por qué embarazas a un hombre? Resulta que sus padres trabajaban haciendo experimentos subvencionados por el Capitolio y se les habían encomendado una tarea: buscar una manera de aumentar la población. No solo porque la esperanza de vida de algunos distritos era tan baja que los niños apenas sobrevivían sino que la gente se negaba a tenerlos. Ya no bastaba la pobre educación sexual que enseñaban, los adolescentes preferían matarse a pajas antes que criar un bebé.

Con esto en mente los padres de Roseido decidieron probar con algo que tenían planeado hacía tiempo: el embarazo masculino y utilizaron a Roseido como conejillo de indias porque: A) podían mantenerlo mejor vigilado, B) no era la primera vez que experimentaban con él; su tía una vez lo utilizo para un tratamiento para eliminar la celulitis, y C) era una especie de castigo por stalkear a sus compañeros guapos de clase. La gota que había colmado el vaso fue que intento secuestrar a uno de baja estatura para tenerlo de muñeco en casa. Para su mala suerte, el enano tenía muy mal humor y le termino dando la paliza de su vida.

Por eso ahora estaba Roseido y su hermana mayor Rafflesia en la farmacia. Él por las pastillas para embarazos y ella para vigilar que no gastara el dinero en estúpideses y, porque no, comprerse algo para ella también.

-Raffa, aleja tus lonjas de cerdo de mí que hace calor- dijo Roseido. Todavía no podía pedir que le cedieran el asiento por lo que debía esperar parado a que llegara su turno y eso lo ponía irritable.

-Te recuerdo escarabajo que fue tu idea venir la mañana de la cosecha aquí. Además ¡el aire acondicionado esta puesto en 16!

-Solo estás celosa porque yo soy importante.

-NO, estoy furiosa porque no dejas de robarte mi rímel.

-Si es el tuyo ¿por qué se ve tan bien en mí?- dijo Roseido haciendo voltear su teñido pelo. La mayoría era su castaño natural pero algunas partes eran un rosa descolorido causado por un producto casero. Roseido aún lloraba por las noches cuando recordaba la prohibición de sus padres de usar productos químicos por el embarazo.

Rafflesia no le respondió, en parte porque sabía que era inútil discutir con la diva de su hermano. Por otro lado, los demás compradores ya lo empezaban a ver con asco. Si antes odiaban al chico por tener alma de capitolino ahora lo hacían aún más. Y sí alguien le hacía daño en ese estado, sus padres le quitarían sus juegos de Sonic ¡Y eso sí que no!

- _Tranquila Rafflesia, piensa en tu husbando Sonic y aguanta seis meses más. Esta situación no puede ponerse peor..._

De repente, por la puerta del staff salió una de las farmaceuticas, una chica demasiado joven para su cargo (eso sí, alta la jodida), palidez que dejaría en rídiculo a Edward Cullen y pechos que harían llorar a Scarlett Johanson. Nadie le hubiera prestado atención de no ser porque se tropezo enfrente de ellos. Rápidamente se puso de pie temblando y, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, les dijo a los clientes.

-L-lo sentimos, p-pero por cuestiones de almacenamiento n-no p-podremos venderles nada ¡No me odien por favor!

Ya era tarde, esa había sido la gota que colmo el vaso. La clientela practicamente se abalanzo contra ella, incluyendo los hermanos Brind. La estuvieron persiguiendo por unas cinco cuadras hasta que la perdieron de vista y luego se fueron a su casa.

Ya allí, Roseido se fue a su habitación a prepararse para las cosechas. Empezó por escribirse frases con un marcador negro. Ya se había escrito: _"Quiero tu amor, no tus nudes" , "Irónico estar llorando por algo que te hizo feliz" , " I rather be SHINNY" y "Lo que te hace distinto te hace hermoso"_ cuando al mirar su póster favorito de su crush Neilan Penrhyn, se le ocurrió otra joyita: _"Debe ser pecado estar tan guapo"._

Luego procedio a remarcarse los ojos con el rímel robado de su hermana por que resaltaba mejor sus ojos grises y se puso su chocker nueva. La había comprado para ponersela al chico que había planeado secuestrar pero resulto que el tal Merlín era un poquito más violento de lo que esperaba. En fin, Roseido se cambió de ropa, se puso su bufanda H&M y fue a la plaza principal para las cosechas. Se coloco junto a los otros chicos de dieciocho quienes lo evadieron. A él no le importaba, era problema de ellos no entender su muy superior estilo de vida. Lo único que no le gustaba de ellos era la soledad ¿Por qué las mentes más brillantes debían ser tan incomprendidas?

El escolta de ese año era la cabeza en un frasco de Bill Gates, porque obviamente la cabeza de Bill Gates debia vivir en el Capitolio. Contaba la leyenda que había sido él quién fundo el Distrito 3. A la cabeza de Bill Gates no le gustaba mucho perder el tiempo así que luego de una breve introducción, paso a escoger los nombres.

-¡Siri Cortana Nosoyinteligencia Artificialninada!

Se escucho un llanto desgarrador en la multitud. Roseido estuvo a punto de sentir pena por la chica cuando la vio. Reconoció las greñas negras ¡era la perra de la farmacia! Al parecer no fue el único en reconocerla porque varias personas la empezaron a abuchear. La muy babosa solo seguía llorando, incluso en el escenario lo único que hacia era llorar. Cuando por fin la cabeza de Bill Gates recupero el aliento perdido en pronunciar el nombre de la tributo, eligió al chico.

-¡Roseido Brind!

Eso no lo esperaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba bailando rumbo al escenario. Él ¡en el Capitolio! ¡Y saldría en la tele!

-Vaya muchacho, pareces muy emocionado- le dijo la cabeza de Bill Gates.

-Pues claro, ¡Pasaré una semana en el Capitolio!

Que le jodieran a sus padres, a Rafflesia y al enano que lo rechazo. Él se haría famoso y comenzaría dandole un bitch slap a su compañera.

-¡Callate perra!

* * *

 ** _Y recuerden niños, este San Valentín no sean como Roseido y no secuestren a sus crushes._**


	4. Enemigo público

_**"En la arena nadie puede escucharte gritar... y si lo hacen estas jodido"**_

El Distrito 9 es el distrito más olvidado de todos. Es opacado por el once como "El Mayor Provedor de Comida de Panem". Todos los distritos tienen algún estereotipo: los del uno son unos chetos, los del dos asesinos expertos, los del tres nerds, los del diez estúpidos, etc; incluso el doce se destaca por todo el bullying que le hacen. Pero si le preguntas a alguien sobre el nueve, lo más probable es que no sepán que responder. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no ocurran cosas interesantes. Por ejemplo esta mañana de la Cosecha...

-¡Maa! ¡Se metió un espíritu chocarroñero!

-¡Diablos esos loquitos tenían razón!

-¡Rápido Pandepipas, ve a buscar a un exorcista!

Quien atormentaba a esta pobre familia no era ningún fantasma pero sí un ser vengativo. No era otro que Sinombre Niapellido. La triste historia de este tipo comienza cuando llego a este mundo, resulta que nació más feo que Quasimodo. Era tan feo que a las personas que se lo quedaban viendo mucho tiempo les daba indigestión de dos semanas. Cuestión es que sus padres, hartos de todo esto (y de sufrir indigestión), lo abandonaron a las afueras del distrito. Allí fue donde lo encontraron los aliens.

Dicen que los malos hábitos nunca mueren; en el caso de algunos aliens, este era el joderle cosechas a los humanos dejando símbolos raros, así de gratis. El caso es que había un grupito de aliens europeos (osea, eran de la luna Europa) que estaban aprovechando sus poderes de invisibilidad para molestar trauseuntes. Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos, de nombre Matthias (porque vamos, ningún nombre, por muy alien que sea, es raro en Panem), escucho los llantos del infante.

-¡AsdfghjkllHennie! (¡Mira Hennie lo que hay ahí!)- le dijo a una de sus acompañantes.

-¿Zxxcccvbb?(¿Qué es esto?)- dijo esta al sacar a la criatura de entre los yuyos.

-Qwweerrttttty(Se parece a tu vieja)- comento una de nombre Esmée. Esto la hizo ganarse un coletazo de una muy ofendida Hennie.

Aún así, razón no le faltaba. El extraño ser, pese a ser teoricamente humano, era bastante parecido a su progenitora. Por este motivo, el grupito decidió llevarselo a su luna de origen. Allí lo criaron como a uno de los suyos, le enseñaron sus poderes aliens y le pusieron el nombre de Cohen. Pero había algo a lo que este amor fraternal interespacial no podía combatir... la burocracia. Sus padres biologícos lo habían anotado como Sinombre Niapellido en la partida de nacimiento mas nunca lo declararon muerto, por lo que todavía era elegible para las cosechas. Si bien a los aliens les gustaba molestar a lo humanos, no querían hacer nada ilegal; así que una vez al año, Sinombre debía asistir a la cosecha. Luego se lo compensaban traumatizando gente.

Por eso estaba hoy Sinombre en el Distrito 9. Sus tutores le habían permitido ir a hacer travesuras solo; consideraban que con un año y cuarto (de Júpiter) ya podría cuidarse solo. Y que es lo único que iba a hacer allí. Sinombre detestaba ese lugar y a sus habitantes, sobretodo a sus padres bilogícos por rechazarlo, abandonarlo y por obligarlo a volver. Cada vez que podía les dejaba una bolsa con caca en llamas en las puertas de las casas. Sin embargo, su broma favorita era aprovecharse de sus poderes alienígenas de invisivilidad para asustar personas.

Cuando Sinombre escucho la palabra " ** _exorcista_** ", supo que ya era hora de abandonar esa casa. Por algún motivo que escapaba de su comprensión, el Distrito 9 había empezado a volverse un poquito religioso. Por lo que había escuchado, un pequeño culto se había exparcido gracias a un joven que hablaba bonito. Lo que si sabía era lo que estos "exorcistas" hacían era básicamente pegarle con un palo. Si bien sus poderes lo hacían invisible a los humanos, tenían el efecto secundario de siempre oler a limón y a menta. Sinombre se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos emos que no se dió cuenta que el exorcista había llegado y se comió los palazos de todos modos.

Para cuando Sinombre se recuperó de sus heridas, ya era hora de ir a la plaza para las cosecha. Como él era muy antisistema, no se puso con los otros chicos de su edad, sino que se subió al escenario para atormentar a los tributos y al escolta, lo que provocaba que estos durarán muy poco en el cargo. El de este año era un hombre de unos cuarenta años llamado Discovery Channel y, a diferencia de sus antecesores, el buscaba encontrarse con los extraños fenómenos que su hermano History le comento que ocurrían. Desde que llegó, nada había pasado, asi que estaba ansioso de que algo ocurriera cuando cosechara a los tributos y pudiera grabarlo.

-¡Lawaifu Decartón!

El nombre provoco malestar en general, algunos lloraron, otros reclamaron un recuento pero todos de algún modo reflejaron su negativa a la elección de la joven.

 _-Debe ser muy querida-_ penso Sinombre molesto. Le desagrada como la gente mostraba un obvio favoritismo hacia una chica mientras él era rechazado. Se indigno aun más cuando la vio. Ella era una completa waifu...de cartón. Tuvo que ser ayudada por un par de chicas que lloriqueaban para poder subir. A pesar de todo, Lawaifu tenía una ligera sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan condecendiente? Claro, ella era querida.

Discovery estaba ciertamente interesado en Lawaifu ¿Cómo alguien como ella lograba esa reacción del público? Aún así no estaba satisfecho, él estaba ahí por algo sobrenatural no por una waifu.

-¡Sinombre Niapellido!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo podía haber salido su nombre?!

-¡Tiene que ver un error desgraciado!- reclamo mientras le quitaba de las manos el papel a Discovery. Este apenas puso resistencia, estaba completamente maravillado ¡una entidad incórporea acababa de quitarle un papel!

-¡Un momento! ¡Es él! ¡Sinombre, el espíritu que nos atormenta!- dijo una voz en el público.

El comentario provoco un leve rumor entre los presentes que rápidamente se transformaron en abucheos hacia él. Los Agentes de la Paz no hicieron el mínimo esfuerzo de calmarlos porque ello también le tenían rencor a Sinombre. Llego a tal agresividad la gente que el alcade tuvo que hacer entrar a los tributos al Edificio de Justicia. Durante unos minutos Sinombre y Lawaifu quedaron solos.

-Escucha "chica perfecta" a donde vamos, las que son como tú no duran ¿Entendiste?- le dijo. Lawaifu solo lo miró con ojos levemente apenados.- ¡Por supuesto que no seremos aliados! Jamás me aliaría con alguien como tú. ¡Y no trates de comprenderme! ¡Nadie puede comprenderme!.

Dicho esto huyo a una de las habitaciones al grito de "NO ES UNA FASE" , dejando sola a Lawaifu. Se quedo ahí parada hasta que unos Agentes de la Paz la llevaron a otra habitación para que se despidiera de sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **¡Santas referencias Batman!**

 **Ya enserio, me estoy aburriendo un poco de hacer cosechas así que probablemente el próximo capítulo sea de Armando resumiendo cosas. En fin ¡gracias a todos los que sigan leyendo esto y gracias por sus reviews!**


	5. Error de cálculo

**Título alternativo:** ** _"Hola soy relleno"_**

Voy a ser sincero, la culpa fue completamente de Cardboard. El fue el que no me escucho cuando estuve haciendo los cálculos para esos juegos. Yo, Armando, no fui el responsable de la falta de suministros ni de los mutos defectuosos ni de los errores de los eventos ni de ninguna de esas cosas. Y ahora por su culpa YO tengo que hacerme cargo de esto... ¿Cómo que esto ya se lo había contado? Bueno no me importa igualmente tienen que escuchar mis quejas... ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! ¿Por qué? Porque...¡Porque les tengo que contar que paso en esos juegos que hizo que "despidieran" a Cardboard. ¿Eso les interesa?

Bien, entonces comienzo por el principio. Acababan de terminar los septuagésimos sextos Juegos del Hambre. Habían sido unos juegos bastante decentes comparándolos pero bastante buenos teniendo en cuenta que eran los primeros de Cardboard. Todo el mundo lo felicitaba tanto a el como a la vencedora, Mina Silverlock del Distrito 1, todo el mundo menos yo porque era el único que conocía la verdad: había acabado con el presupuesto. Yo, como no soy chismoso (bueno a veces sí, ustedes me entienden) no dije nada por lo que todo iba relativamente bien hasta que empezó a ir relativamente mal.

En primer lugar, tardo aproximadamente MEDIO AÑO en decidir la temática; no sabía si la quería fría o cálida, exterior o interior, poca o mucha vegetación. Un día vino a mí a presentarme su idea definitiva: cuatro islas artificiales conectadas que representaran las estaciones. Ahí fue cuando, en medio de su charla sobre el rojo de las hojas de otoño (muy interesante por cierto), tuve que decirle la verdad. Les voy a ahorrar la descripción de los veinte minutos en que estuve consolando el llanto de Cardboard. Al final llegamos a la conclusión de hacer lo que tenía planeado... solo que con menos presupuesto.

Primero solo nos alcanzo para una llanura arida, lo cual solo nos servia para Verano. Como no había forma de hacer el frío de Invierno ahí, hicimos que traer un refrigerador gigante junto a unos veinte ventiladores y una montaña de nieve artificial. Aun así tuvimos que recortar presupuesto de las otras dos estaciones para las que solo pudimos conseguir unas arboleadas. Lo bueno de esto es que solo debíamos cuidar la de Primavera.

La arena sola se llevo casi todo el presupuesto así que teníamos que ingeniarnosla en el resto. La Cornucopia la hicimos del plástico de muebles rotos que sacamos de la basura. En primer lugar, esto hizo que tuviera un color a vomito de unicornio. Luego, al avanzar los juegos y estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol, empezó a perder su forma. Para las armas tampoco nos alcanzo por lo que improvisamos: unos cuchillos tramontina de oferta, cubiertos usados de plástico del McDonalds, unas pistolitas de agua, una par de NERF que nos presto el sobrinito de unos de los vigilantes, unos ladrilloa que nos sobraban y unas palas que habían quedado de la construcción de la arena. Con la provisiones paso algo parecido; teníamos galletitas de agua, barritas de cereal, sobrecitos de condimentos (también del McDonalds, pasamos mucho tiempo ahí para que Cardboard calmara sus penas con hamburguesas) y muchos dulces de la pasa. Lo más preciado eran las Manaos y las pitusas.

Entonces nos dimos cuenta que no habían recursos en la arena, lo único decente para comer era lo de la Cornucopia y lo que enviaban los patrocinadores. Una vez, un tributo intento comerse a un asistente técnico que estaba ahí para pintar las hojas de Otoño de rojo. Solo habia una maner de coseguir carne y ese era otro problema: los roedores de campo. No eran algo que hubieramos puesto nosotros si no que ellos ya vivían ahí y seguian porque no nos pudimos costear un control de plagas. Desafortunadamente para los tributos, los bichos eran demasiado escurridizos y casi nunca los atrapaban. Para rematar, ese año nos salió un grupo particularmente estúpido de profesionales.

Finalmente llego el milagro por el que estabamos esperando: Reiki Okane. Reiki es nieto de una de las vencedoras de Distrito 5 Rabenda, a la que yo apodo "la abuelita que da miedo", y se hizo conocido en el Capitolio desde pequeño. Obviamente esto le consiguió varios patrocinadores y era uno de los pocos que tenían suficientes recursos. Sucedió que Reiki se hizo amigo de los ratones al compartiles su comida y, para el cuarto día, ya los tenía domesticados. Entonces decidí aprovecharme de eso.

Durante la noche les dimos algo a sus bichos para que se hicieran más grandes y feroces pero no tanto. A Reiki no le importo, todavía le obedecian, pero cuando otro tributo lo intento atacar, los animales lo atacaron. Se ve que eso le prendió el foco a Reiki (al cual los medios empezaron a llamar "El Rey de las Ratas") porque lo siguiente que hizo fue cazar al resto de tributos con su ejercito de roedores. A los dos días se alzaba vencedor para alivio nuestro no solo porque los juegos habían terminado si no también porque Rabenda nos había estado mandado mensajes ultra pasivo-agresivos desde las cosechas.

Nadie estuvo enojado con Reiki, muchas personas lo querían y no les molestaba como vencedor (además de ser la única cosa interesante de esa edición). Con quien si estuvieron enojados fue con Cardboard. Prácticamente a cada lugar donde iba era abucheado, los capitolinos le tiraban huevos, harina y tomates. Solo le faltaba el queso para ser una pizza. Siempre le gritaban:

-¡Deshonra! ¡Mentira!

-¡Desgracia! ¡Vergüenza!

-¡Deshonrado tú! ¡Deshonrada tu vaca!

Esto llevo a Cardboard a llevar una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

El resto de la historia ya la conocen; a él lo "despidieron" y ahora ocupo su lugar. ¡Yo no voy a dejar que la situación me pueda! ¡Voy a hacer los mejores juegos! Por Cardboard, por el Sr. Brillantina y por el poder de Greyskull.


	6. ¡Juguetes nuevos!

_**¡[Inserte aquí saludo genérico de youtuber]!**_ **¡yo soy Armando y hoy estamos en una Reaction de... !¡Las cosechas!¡Wiiii!**

Comenzare diciendo que me sentí ciertamente halagado la primera vez que salí de mi oficina y, en lugar de encontrar el aire caliente del Capitolio, me encontrara con un montón de reporteros (y no tan reporteros) esperando por mí. Es muy recomendable para la auto estima.

Eso fue hace meses y a día de hoy, el día de las cosechas en los distritos y en el que conocería al grupo de niñatos con el que me tocaría lidiar, ya estaba completamente harto. Ahora viene hasta el peluquero de la esquina a bombardearme preguntas sobre los juegos. En un principio intentaba responder con la mayor cordialidad y ambigüedad que podía (después de todo se supone que la arena debe ser sorpresa) pero es cansino a la larga. Así que desarrolle un sistema de defensa que consistía en gritar cosas como:"¡Miren creo que ese es Finnick Odair!" o "¿No es esa Barbie?" y huir durante la confusión. Otra técnica igual de efectiva era tirarles un bolso Channel y escapar mientras se mataban entre ellos.

Lamentablemente la primera opción no tuvo efecto y no tampoco traje ningún bolso conmigo así que tuve que recurrir a llamar a mi refuerzo.

-Hola...Sí, sí, se que es tal vez no sea un buen momento pero necesito urgentemente el "Protocolo Rehén"... Sí esto nos afecta a ambos...Prometo compensartelo.

Fueron unos insufribles diez minutos hasta que mi coche blindado incrustándose en el edificio y casi atropellando a la muchedumbre. Sin pensármelo dos veces me metí por la ventanilla abierta. Este modelo es uno de esos que se conducen solos por lo que no había nadie en el asiento de conducir. Yo solo me recuesto hasta llegar a mi penthouse.

Aquí el único ser que me espera es mi refuerzo, un gato de raza persa shiny y uno de los seres con más personalidad en el Capitolio, el Sr. Brillantina. Los gatos shiny son una sub raza que se destacan por su pelaje brillante. Cuenta el rumor que fueron creados como resultado de los intentos frustrados de los capitolinos de sacar el pelo de gato de las cosas. Al final siguieron sin poder sacar el pelo pero por lo menos ahora queda fabuloso.

Fue precisamente él quien me insistió en la temática antigua para el penthouse, los años 70 le decían o algo así. Me espera a maullidos en uno de sus sitios favoritos el sofá anaranjado. Apenas me pongo más cómodo en mi bata gris y en mis pantuflas de perrito me uno a él. Mientras prendo la tele en busca del canal donde pasan las cosechas, Sr. Brillantina presiona unos botones para ordenar una picada para ambos.

Una vez lo encuentro, veo que están pasando el discurso de ayer de la presidenta. No la veo en persona desde el "despido" de Cardboard pero durante la última semana estuvieron apareciendo unas extrañas rosas blancas clavadas en mi escritorio. Ya las hubiera retirado de no ser porque huelen muy bien y aromatizan mi oficina gratis.

-Ella da mucho miedo ¿no crees?

-Meeeow- responde el Sr. Brillantina erizando el pelo.

Por fin empiezan las cosechas en vivo y, por supuesto, primero va el Distrito 1. Cosechan a una tal Gemancia cuando se presenta Luna Silverlock, la hermana de la vencedora Mina Silverlock. Sus juegos, los primeros de Cardboard, fueron en una escuela de preescolar y los tributos tuvieron que vestir de colegiales. Se ve que les gusto el estilo porque tanto ella como Luna van vestidas de colegialas. Quitando eso, parece ser una típica chica del uno, no tengo mucho que destacar.

En los chicos sale un Fosforito pero antes de que llegue al escenario aparece el voluntario y las cámaras se desenfocan súbita y brutalmente. Los comentaristas se preocupan y llaman directamente al Distrito 1 para conocer la situación. La respuesta es increíble: el chico es tan hermoso que las cámaras son incapaces de capturar su belleza por completo. Este encantador ángel recibe el nombre de Esmeraldo Rubí Lapislázuli Flor del Mediodía.

Hacen un poco de tiempo con unos vencedores y pasan al Distrito 2. Sale alguien llamada Rockita que nunca aparece porque inmediatamente se presenta la voluntaria. Nunca pude saber su nombre porque una de las chicas de la multitud la taclea de repente y pide su lugar. Como la voluntaria queda incapacitada, la toman. No aparenta más de quince y esta vestida de gothic lolita. Por lo que me entero, se llama Amaya Van Darkness. Con los chicos, el procedimiento es normal: sale un nombre y sale un voluntario. En este caso, es un tanque llamado Brutus Fuertotus y es sorprendentemente atractivo. Sus cabello dorado y demás atributos no sufren bajo el peso de las proporciones de su cuerpo. Su serio semblante contrasta de manera cortante con la macabra sonrisa de Amaya. Aquí pierden el tiempo con Tiranicus, el tutor legal de Brutus, el cual presume al chico como si fuera un caballo de carreras.

En el Distrito 3 la cosa es más interesantes. Sale cosechada una pechugona llamada Siri Nosécuanto que rompe a llorar como bebé y parte del público le arroja cosas. Su compañero, Roseido, es igual de peculiar; tiene las puntas del cabello teñido y una barriga de embarazado... Espera ¿qué? ¿Es legal mandar embarazados a los juegos? Más importante ¿Cómo rayos paso eso? La mejor parte debe ser cuando abofetea a Siri para callarla.

-No parecen los típicos tributos del tres ¿no lo crees?

-Miau

-Sí los dos son material de fetiches. Me pregunto si me dejaran explotar eso...

Pasan rápidamente al último distrito profesional. La elegida es una muchacha llamada Amazonia Summerinmyheart y lo más loco de ella, además de su vestido que esta a unos pocos centímetros de ser un bikini, es su cabellera rubia con una extensión tan larga que pondría en ridículo a la mismísima Rapunzel. Es tan larga que apenas deja ver a su compañero, un tal Nemo Cornalitous.

A partir de este punto la mayoría pierde el interés en el resto pero mi deber me impulsa a prestarle atención a cada distrito. Mi convicción es recompensada con los tributos del cinco: Lucecita Deneón (cuyo aspecto hacía homenaje a su nombre) y Trueno Planta Hidroeléctrica Nº5 (quien me recuerda fuertemente a Denki Kaminari). Lo curioso aquí fue que Trueno se puso algo nervioso sobre el escenario y lo siguiente que sucede es que la electricidad se corta en todo el distrito. Este apagón llega también al Distrito 6 por lo que me pierdo los que salen ahí. No me preocupa, me fijare después.

Estoy bastante aterrado hasta que la situación se estabiliza en el Distrito 7, aunque de ahí solo se destaque la chica, Arce Nosoyunábolsoyunarbusto Leñavieja, su vestuario grita NARANJAS a los cuatro vientos: en su vestido, en sus zapatos, en su sombrero e inclusive en su cabello hay algo relativo a esa fruta. Del siguiente distrito lo único interesante es que son hermanos, Figura y Muñeco Depráctica. Fuera de eso son muy genéricos.

Por lejos la cosecha más bizarra la del Distrito 9. Es cosechada una linda chica cartón... literalmente. Su nombre es Lawaifu la cual, juzgando las reacciones de público, debe de ser muy querida. Un par incluso amagan a voluntariarse pero Lawaifu las detiene con su mirada. Caso contrario es su compañero Sinombre quien no solo es invisible sino que es abucheado y atacado por la gente de tal forma que tienen que parar ahí la transmisión.

Los del diez son rarunos pero no tanto; uno es una colorada de pecas falsas denominada Melissandri con más maquillaje que una puerta. El otro en principio era un niñito llamado Bacon pero es reemplazado por un gigantón de tres metros con un extraño cabello rubio tirando a azul. Este se presenta como Pastor.

Ya para el once pierdo mi atención y ni entero quienes son cosechados. Bah, la verdad es que el Sr. Brillantina se aburrió y muteo la tele pero para el caso es lo mismo. Al doce si le presto atención porque es el último y porque los vencedores me caen bien. Sus tributos son Mary Sue y Gary Stu que curiosamente comparten el mismo color_ de ojos, el mismo pelo_ y mismo todo siendo sincero.

Ni bien acaban todas las cosechas empiezo a recibir llamadas de Barbie para hacerme propuestas sobre el desfile de tributos. Sin titubear, el Sr. Brillantina presiona otro botón que hace traer una gran taza de café; los dos sabemos bien que va a ser una tarde muy larga.

* * *

 **¿Ya ojearon a todos los tributos? ¿Cual es su favorito? ¿Qué clase de protocolos tiene Armando? Estas preguntas las van a tener que responder ustedes ja.**

 _ **Próximamente: Steamtrain Katniss &Mary**_


	7. Steam Train Mary

Mary Sue estaba enojada. No,no era por haber sido cosechada para los juegos del hambre y podía morir. Ella era una cazadora experta, curadora nivel 100 y chica mágica de medio tiempo... ¡Era que nadie quería hablar con ella! Katniss estaba ocupada con unos papeles, Haymitch borracho y su compañero Gary era muy guapo (compartían el mismo pelo color_ y sus mismos ojos_) pero era demasiado edgy e insistía en estar solo. Para colmo insistía en que lo llamaran "Garry" porque era más oscuro y maduro. Los únicos que la atendieron fueron Effie y Lycaon, el vencedor más reciente del doce, pero tanto ella como Gary habían hecho un acuerdo no verbal de ignorar a Effie porque era capitolina. Y era sabido que los capitolinos son muy malos.

Por su parte, Lycaon era relativamente atractivo e inclusive había tratado de coquetear con él. Pero, incomprensiblemente ¡él no estaba interesado en ella! ¡Y su única excusa fue que "ella era muy joven"! ¡Patrañas!

La única alternativa que le quedaba fue llamar a una avox a su habitación para que la escuchara. Mary se puso a despotricar sobre su situación con ella y, progresivamente, a desvariar sobre el resto de su vida: que si sus padres eran abusivos, que si su enemiga se quedo con su crush, que si sus profesores le tenían manía, que le hacían bullying, etc. Ella se sentía muy satisfecha de que la avox fuese una excelente oyente y sabía, pese a su cara de disgusto, que la sirvienta estaba de acuerdo con ella. Lamentablemente para ella (y para suerte de la avox), su monologo fue interrumpido cuando Effie la llamo para la cena.

Mientras la avox huía de la manera más rápida posible, Mary se reunía con los otros a la mesa, los cuales seguían haciendo lo mismo que antes.

-¿Quién demonios es "la ardillita de masa"?- se preguntaba Katniss rodeada de cartas.

-Mira preciosa, en el Doce no hay mucha gente. No debería ser difícil encontrarlo- dijo Haymitch en una de las escasas ocasiones en los que se unía a la conversación.

-Perdón ¿qué?- pregunto Mary.

-Verás Mary,-dijo Effie- desde hace dos años a Katniss le llegan cartas de un admirador secreto ¿No es eso súper tierno?

-¡Por supuesto que no!¡Lean lo que dice esta!

 _"Yo sé que te quiero, de forma certera_

 _Como las prímulas en primavera"_

-¿Qué es esa basura?- dijo Gary muy ofendido. ¿Cómo alguien podía utilizar tan mal algo tan bello como la poesía? Estuvo a punto de mandarse un discurso sobre el buen uso de la poesía... de no ser porque que Katniss lo interrumpió.

-Sé que te lo pregunte antes Lycaon, pero...¿viste algo raro esta mañana?

 **FLASHBACK DE ESA MADRUGADA**

Lycaon junto a su amigo Peeta Mellark se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa de Katniss en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Este último pasaba cartas por debajo de ella. El otro miraba a todas direcciones con la esperanza de que nadie los viera y rogando que el sol no saliera.

-¿Por qué haces esto Peet?- pregunto Lycaon bajo la montaña de papeles.

-Tú sabes que esta semana Katniss estará en el Capitolio y quiero que darle ánimos extra en una tarea que es tan difícil para ella. Y como no le puedo hacer llegarse las allí pues...

-No, me refiero a que por que le sigues escribiendo estas cartas.

-¡Porque necesito que sepa cuanto la quiero y la admiro!

-¿Y por qué no le hablas? Ahora va más seguido a la panadería.

Peeta suspiro pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-No me creo merecedor de ella.

-¿Y por qué no te buscas a alguien más?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo la amo a ella desde hace quince años!

-Peet, me das miedo, y eso que de entre nosotros yo fui el que arrojo a dos personas a una picadora gigante.

El otro rubio hizo oídos sordos a su amigo y siguió metiendo cartas por debajo de la puerta.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ehhh...no- antes de que pudieran interrogarlo más, se lleno la boca con comida. Entonces Haymitch se acordó de los tributos que tenía enfrente y porque estaban ahí.

 _-Es hora de avanzar la trama-_ pensó. Se dirigió a ellos- Supongo que es hora de que nos cuenten su puta vida para que nosotros podamos sacarles algo de provecho y no se mueran al pisar la arena.

Un brillo apareció en la mirada de ambos tributos ¿Contarles toda su vida a unas personas que acababan de conocer? ¡Esa era su actividad favorita! Tanto que tuvieron una pequeña pelea para contar su historia primero.

-Mi vida es horrible- empezó Gary- cuando nací, mi madre nos dejo a mí y a mi hermana gemela en la Casa de la comunidad. A ella la adoptaron rápido pero a mí me dejaron en ese pozo. Ahí aprendí a no encariñarme con nadie y en convertir mi corazón en piedra.

-¿Sufriste algún tipo de maltrato?- pregunto Lycaon.

-¡Claro! No sabes las golpizas que me daban los encargados, incluso tengo los moratones- diciendo esto, se arremango mostrando un par de manchas moradas- Por supuesto que un mimadito de los comerciantes jamás comprendería una vida así.

El rubio no le contesto, solo se le quedo mirando con una cara que claramente decía "No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo mocoso". A su lado, Mary se encontraba muy concentrada en los brazos de Gary.

-¡Hey!¡Yo tengo una marca igual!- dijo señalando en el brazo izquierdo un símbolo demasiado complejo para ser natural. Al mismo tiempo, mostraba una igual en su brazo derecho.

-Esa es mi marca de nacimiento- respondió Gary anonadado.

-Y ahora que lo mencionas, yo fui adoptada cuando era una bebé...

-Sé que sonara raro- los interrumpió Effie- pero...¿Podría ser ella tu gemela perdida?

Dentro de todo, tenía sentido, sobretodo porque los dos eran un calco literal del otro. Los hermanos unidos celebraban el encuentro, incluso Gary dejo a un lado su faceta edgy por unos segundos. Por otro lado, las reacciones en los adultos no podían ser más diferentes. Effie estaba contenta porque tenía una historia que venderle a los patrocinadores, Haymitch decidió descolgarse de la conversación y volver a beber, Lycaon decidió seguir comiendo y Katniss estaba atónita por la cantidad de sucesos en pocos segundos. Al final, se rindió.

-Se acabo. Haymitch, sírveme un trago.

-No me lo digas dos veces.


	8. El pitido del tren

**Aclaración: Amaya habla con un fuerte acento alemán.¿Cómo tiene ese acento en Panem? Solo ella sabe.**

Helios Hightower estaba muy orgulloso de sí. El vencedor de los septuagésimos terceros Juegos del Hambre había logrado por fin el honor de ejercer como mentor a los tributos del Distrito 2 en la nueva edición. Bah, en realidad era una victoria a medias. Como el tributo masculino se llamaba igual que él, Brutus no quiso ir para evitar confusiones y eligió a su reemplazo con un "De tín marín dedo pingüe" y cayo en él. Por qué Brutus tenía tantas prioridades sobre los demás vencedores masculinos es una pregunta que jamás tendrá respuesta.

Sin embargo, una victoria era una victoria y Helios estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. Hace apenas cinco años el estuvo en la misma posición que esos chicos así que era capaz de comprender lo vital que era un buen mentor en esta situación. No mentiría si dijera que estaba emocionado de conocer a aquellos potenciales compañeros vencedores...

-Mira Brutus, es el vencedor con voz de pito- fue lo que salió de la boca de Amaya cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el tren.

Oh no. ¿Por qué era esa su marca significativa? "El vencedor con voz de pito" ¡No era su culpa que la pubertad le haya llegado a todo su cuerpo menos a su voz! Tal vez le hubiera dado una ventaja en la arena, nadie lo tomo en serio así que a la hora de la verdad se descuidaron de él. Pero ahora era diferente, era un vencedor, un mentor y debía imponer respeto a sus tributos.

-¡Es un problema genético!- respondió-¡Es como tener una discapacidad!¿Tú te burlarías de alguien con una discapacidad?

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Amaya.

Cerca de esta escena se encontraba Lyme, la otra mentora, que estaba sufriendo una inmensa vergüenza al escuchar a compañero de trabajo compararse con un discapacitado. De Amaya a esta altura ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, a la primera que pudiera se pediría a Brutus. Pero primero rompería la discusión.

-Hay que ver las repeticiones de las Cosechas.

Así lo hicieron. Lyme les prohibió hacer comentarios durante estas, así que las aguantaron en silencio. Al finalizarlas, Lyme volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Bien chicos, es momento de hablar de la alianza.

Tanto Brutus como Amaya se miran entre sí por unos segundos, como si tuvieran una discusión telepática.

-No queremos estar en la alianza profesional- responden simultáneamente.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso su propia voz lo dejo sordo como le habían dicho sus compañeros tributos de su edición? Helios se da cuenta que debe de estar gritando ya que el escolta entra muy alarmado al compartimiento preguntando si la chica se encontraba bien. Al darse cuenta del verdadero dueño de la voz, desaparece tan rápido como llego.

-¡Pe-pero no pueden hacer eso!- dice Helios apenas la frase se ordena en su cabeza. Brutus se encoge de hombros.

-Nosotros somos los tributos, es nuestra decisión.

Helios voltea a ver a Lyme buscando ayuda. Ella también esta sorprendida pero, de algún modo, mantiene la calma.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- pregunta.

-No considero que los otros profesionales estén a la altura- responde Brutus- Yo estoy hecho para ganar estos juegos por mí cuenta.

-Son demasiado fresas para mí gusto- es la respuesta de Amaya.

Todavía no lo pueden creer ¡El Distrito 2 no siendo parte de la alianza!

-¡No pueden hacer eso, los mataran primero!- súplica Helios. A Brutus le aparece una coqueta sonrisa mientra que Amaya ríe maniáticamente. Lyme sigue en pose pensativa, incluso cuando después de unos minutos los chicos se aburren y se van. Helios empieza a preocuparse de que tal vez haya tenido una muerte súbita o que se quedará catatónica. Cuando le agarra la mano para tomarle el pulso, Lyme se la retira de forma violenta.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Es que me preocupaba de que...eh...¿Por qué estabas tan quieta?

-Pensaba una forma de hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y se te ocurrió algo?

Lyme asiente. No actúan hasta después de la cena, cuando ella le ordena que traiga a los chicos de nuevo al sillón frente al televisor. Brutus no opone mucha resistencia cuando le dicen que van a discutir su estrategia. Amaya es más difícil; viene un poco a regañadientes solo cuando le proponen ver ediciones anteriores de los juegos. De vuelta al compartimiento, Lyme los espera con la televisión prendida y unas cuantas cintas. Helios y los chicos se sientan en el sofá.

-Ya que tomaron la decisión de no unirse a los profesionales empezó ella- me tome la molestia de recopilar las ediciones en las que se dio esa situación.

Los quiere asustar. Es el plan perfecto.

Lyme se sienta en un banquito cerca del sofá y pone a reproducir las grabaciones. Las primeras cintas son de cuando los juegos apenas comenzaban ya que, obviamente, no había profesionales. A partir del primer Vasallaje se hacen notorios saltos entre ediciones. La última es la sexagésima octava edición donde el vencedor, Taurías Petratake, fue del Distrito 10. De eso ya paso casi una década. Otra cosa era eso, en todas las cinta que vieron, los vencedores terminaron siendo de los distritos periféricos, nunca los profesionales. Cuando la grabación termina, Lyme se voltea al grupo en el sillón.

-Muy bien ¿Qué opinan?

-Creo que ya sé porque nos mostraste esto- dice Brutus.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, quieren que aprendamos lo que no debemos hacer cuando no estemos en la alianza.

Por supuesto que eso no era, pero Brutus estaba tan seguro de su conclusión que no hubo manera de convencerlo de otra cosa. Amaya comentando sus muertes favoritas tampoco ayudaba. Pasaron discutiendo un par de horas hasta que el escolta vino para mandarlos a la cama.

-¿Alguna cosa más que quieran decirnos?- pregunto Brutus.

Los mentores se miran en silencio unos segundos. Es Lyme quien lo rompe.

-Me pido a Brutus.

-¡Diablos!

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Cual es el cliché más castroso en un fancfic de Los Juegos del Hambre?**


	9. Desfile atolondrado

**_Lleva muchos camellos dorados_**

 ** _(¡Esto sí que es un desfile Lola!)_**

 ** _Pavos reales son cincuenta y tres_**

 ** _(Fabuloso Raúl, me encantan la plumas)_**

 ** _... Mejor volvamos con Armando._**

* * *

Admitiré que mi parte favorita de los juegos siempre fue el desfile de tributos. Como un niño que había sido privado de este tipo de cosas, adoraba los trajes, incluso los más feos, y la creatividad de los estilistas.

Hoy tuve una revelación: los desfiles es mejor verlos que hacerlos. Porque diablos, sí que tengo trabajo. Como Vigilante en Jefe es, por algún motivo, mi deber encargarme del desfile. No solo debo organizarlo, oh no. Tengo que supervisarlo en TODO momento, desde que llegan los tributos a la estación hasta que entran en el Centro de Entrenamiento. No solo tengo que trabajar el doble, ¡sino que tampoco puedo ver el desfile en vivo! Como vigilante contador, me había ganado el privilegio de verlo en vivo ya que no me necesitaban; pero ahora lo tendré que ver desde mi pantalla en la sala de control.

Primero me tengo que pasar por los estilistas para verificar lo que están haciendo... o por lo menos esa es mi excusa para echarles un ojo a los trajes. La primera en recibirme es Barbie Lifeinplastic, estilista del Distrito 1. Hizo unos trajes de carnaval bastantes reveladores con plumas de pavo real. Y rosa. Desde que entro en el negocio, todos los trajes del Distrito 1 fueron rosas. Encima es un rosa en específico, creo que hasta tiene copyright y todo: Rosa Barbie PMS 219. ¿La razón? A Barbie le gusta el rosa. Solta Barbie, solta.

De los demás estilistas destaco los siguientes:

El ex novio de Barbie, Ken diseña para el Distrito 2. Ella lo dejo para salir con Maxell Steel, un tipo mucho más masculino que él y eso lo dejo un poco resentido. Escuche pacientemente todas sus indirectas y quejas mientras me mostraba el vestuario. Todo es duro, rudo y cubierto de testosterona, como para demostrarle a Barbie que él también puede ser macho. Falla miserablemente porque exagera demasiado. Cuando salgo me quedo algo mareado por el olor a cuero. Solta Ken, solta.

Petunio Hondo, encargado del Distrito 7, hace lo de todos los años. Son muy feos siempre. La única vez que hizo algo distinto fue cuando se olvidaron los trajes y tuvieron que hacer otros con servilletas. ¿Por qué siempre árboles tan feos? No sé. Solta Petunio, solta.

Los del 9 y el 10 no se quemaron mucho la cabeza. Ambos tienen un enterizo gris que van a cubrir con algo representativo, los del 9 harina y sangre los del 10. También les van a dar cubetas con estas cosas.

Cinna y Portia por algún motivo siguen en el Distrito 12. Al parecer se acomodaron tanto que no quieren cambiar de distrito. Estos son de los pocos en los que los tributos no van iguales. El traje del chico es negro en su totalidad y viene con una capa que se deshace en partículas negras. El de la chica, en cambio, es un plumaje amarillo. Definitivamente de Cinna ya que da la impresión de dar luz. A Cinna le gustan las cosas que queman. Solta Cinna, solta.

Apenas dejo a los estilistas, voy directo a la sala de control. Es una sala bastante parecida a la que usaremos durante los juegos pero más simple. Allí me encuentro a los demás vigilantes jugando con el modificador de voz mientras se tiran avioncitos de papel.

-Ejem- trato de llamar la atención. Fallo. Saco mi megáfono portátil.

-VAYAN A SUS PUESTOS

Inmediatamente dejan lo que estaban haciendo y se colocan en sus posiciones. Así estamos un rato acomodándonos y haciendo tiempo para que los estilistas terminen y nos den luz verde.

-¡Señor Arenas!- me llama Rickando, el encargado de comunicaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

-Acaban de llamar los estilistas del Distrito 3, dicen que el tributo masculino esta causando escándalo y que no pueden salir.

-Bien ¿Quién va a ir arreglar esto?- les digo a los demás. Silencio. Nadie responde. Ni siquiera el grillo de los silencios. No tengo más opción que ir yo. Después de todo, si uno quiere hacer las cosas bien debe hacerlas uno mismo ¿no?

Llego como un rayo hasta la sala de los estilistas. Los cinco minutos que gane corriendo los perdí recuperando el aire.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- antes de que los ellos puedan responder, el tributo (Roseido el embarazado lo apode), toma la palabra.

-¡No pienso ponerme ese traje! ¡Es horrible!

Sin más aviso, comienza a lagrimear, gimiendo lo decepcionado que esta de la moda capitolina. Normalmente detestaría a cualquier tributo así, pero viendo el traje... mierda sí es feo. Es una caja a la que le dieron aspecto de microondas. Entre los lamentos de Roseido por sus ilusiones rotas y las explicaciones de su equipo, llego a comprender el concepto: el es un microondas y la chica sobras guardadas en aluminio.

De acuerdo, es muy malo. Me compadecería de Roseido pero esta atrasando mi desfile como por diez minutos. Para colmo, de sala de control, Rickando me avisa que el público se esta aburriendo del comercial del cetrero con la canción pegajosa así que tengo que actuar rápido.

Le pido prestado a Barbie un vestido de espejos que había descartado y se lo doy a Roseido. Luego le robo unas guirnaldas de luces que les sobraban a los del Distrito 5. Con una pequeña le hago un intento de corona y el resto se las ato por el cuerpo, un poco como medida de seguridad para que no se las quite. Se tomo unos milisegundos para apreciar su obra; a Roseido pareció gustarle.

-Listo ¡Ahora llévenlo al carro!

Todos asienten y se lo llevan a la velocidad de la luz. Yo vuelvo inmediatamente a la sala de control. Por suerte todos allí ya están listos.

-¡Piper!- me dirijo a la jefa de los sonidistas- Pon el himno. Que el primer carro entre en tres...dos...uno.

Y así lo hacen, el carro del Distrito 1 sale junto con los primeros compases del himno. Por unos segundos siento una gran satisfacción, la increíble sensación de que yo había logrado todo esto. Ese delicioso sentimiento se desvanece cuando, con la salida del Distrito 4, el himno cambia a una versión cumbia del mismo. Mi cabeza se vuelve automáticamente a Piper, quien se ruboriza.

-Perdón...es que eh... prepare eso para una fiesta de quinceañera.

El resto del equipo de sonido se agrupa en torno a ella para salvar la situación. Los que no saben como ayudar se ponen a mirar a Rickando, que se puso a bailar. Yo soy el único que se queda viendo lo que pasa en el desfile.

Los del uno le sacan provecho a sus trajes y empiezan a bailar comparsas. Los del dos parecen no saber que hacer al principio pero luego se dedican a hacer JoJo poses. Como la chica del tres tiene un simple vestido de aluminio, Roseido destaca más de lo que debería; creo que eso lo hace más feliz. Bah, por lo menos alguien aquí es feliz. En el carro del cuatro solo puede verse a la chica ya que su compañero esta atrapado en su inmensa cabellera a la que han rociado con un spray de tinte azul. El pobre se esta ahogando en el mar. Algo curioso ocurre con el carro del 5 y es que las luces parecen fallar cuando pasan. ¿A que deriva esto? Desastre. Los caballos de los carros que tienen detrás se desconciertan, casi provocando la caída de los tributos. En algún momento se caen las cubetas del 9 y el 10, dejando una mezcla de sangre y harina a su paso. Otros que a los que parece no importarle mucho sus alrededores son los tributos del doce, quienes estan más inmersos en sus vestuarios que en otra cosa.

Para suerte de nuestras cabezas, Piper lográ encontrar la verdadera versión del himno poco antes que los carros lleguen a donde la presidenta. Estos se alinean y ella se levanta para dar su discurso.

-¡Querida gente de Panem! He aquí a la nueva generación de tributos que combatirán por el honor de sus Distritos y para ganar la gracia del Capitolio. De entre ellos, uno se alzará con una inegable victoria para borrar los crímenes de su gente. Veintitres morirán, sí; pero es un sacrificio que estamos dispuestos a aceptar.- de repente abandona su actitud serena por una más maníatica-Entonces...¡Quedan inaugurados los Séptuagesimos Octavos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

 **Estoy vivaaa. Después de desperdiciar mis vacaciones, por fin me digno a seguir una historia ¿Continuare las otras? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Lo mejor es que lo saque para época de carnaval.**


	10. Fraternidad

_Hoy a la lucha empieza esa es la misión_

 _Niñas me mandaron para tal acción_

 _Es la chusma peor que eh visto aquí_

 _Entenderán_ _lo que es virtud_

 _Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy_

 **No me culpen, me metí mucho en Disney**

* * *

Hasta hace unos años, era común que los tributos formaran parte de una fiesta post desfile donde conocerían a futuros patrocinadores. Para mi desgracia, esto ya no se realiza. Con lo mucho que necesito una fiesta para recuperarme de fracaso que fue mi desfile. Siendo realistas, necesitaría mínimo una semana para recuperarme del estrés que es ser vigilante en jefe pero unas horas no harían mal. Tan solo recordar el desfile y la mirada de la presidenta me dan escalofríos.

Pensándolo mejor quizás no hubiera sido tan buena idea una fiesta con este grupo de tributos.

Como sea, me siento en mi silla especial junto a mi café de Starbucks en una mano y una libreta en la otra y concentro mi mayor atención en estos jóvenes.

* * *

Esmeraldo Rubí Lapislázuli Flor del Mediodía no negaría que estaba nervioso. Él no era precisamente material de tributo. Verán, Esmeraldo había sido un niño probeta concebido en un tubo con incrustaciones de diamantes gracias al poder de la luz de una estrella. Desde su más tierna infancia había sido alimentado con leche de unicornio y caviar beluga. Sus almohadas estaban rellenas con plumas de dodo y sus abrigos eran de piel de mamuth, pues eran estos los privilegios de un niño de las estrellas. Como no notarlo si hasta brillaba cuando había oscuridad. Era tan bello e inteligente que, sin dudarlo un segundo, había sido inscrito en una escuela de superdotados. No la Academia de profesionales, nadie podría soportar que fuera manchado por los horrores de la arena; sino a una academia incluso más de élite.

Pero no todo había sido color de rosa en su vida. Era tan bello que los niños normales no podían sacarle las manos de encima, lo que hacía que su piel se desgastara. Cuando se puso crema para tratarlo, lo empeoró ya que su piel se volvía suave como bebé e incluso más brillante. Esto provocaba que aún más gente lo tocara y el ciclo continuara. No obstante, la más grande de sus desgracias fue el asunto de los mellizos.

Un día, a sus trece años, una de sus criadas domésticas tuvo el atrevimiento de disciplinarlo. Él, en su defensa, uso su luz y ella quedo embarazada por la gracia de las estrellas; dando a luz a unos trillizos. Pero, oh tragedia, ella no quiso hacerse cargo y huyo, dejándolo solo con sus otros 3000 sirvientes para criarlos.

Tal vez por eso se había ofrecido como tributo sin siquiera tener experiencia. Y se había arrepentido desde el minuto uno en el que subió al tren. Tanto como sus mentores como el escolta y hasta los avoxs se pasaron el viaje al Capitolio babeando por él. La misma historia se repitió con los estilistas en el desfile. No le había costado entender que a su compañera, Luna Silverlock, la hermana de uno de sus mentores, no le gustaba un pelo la atención que recibía. Tanto así que le había dejado vidrio roto en su habitación y, durante el desfile, había intentado tirarlo del carro a base de sentones.

En esa situación se encontraba cuando se dio por comenzada la primera reunión de profesionales. Además de su compañera, estaban los del ambos del Dos y Amazonia del Cuatro. Una chica un tanto peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que no podía descifrar si estaba vestida o no, pues su larga cabellera envolvía todo su cuerpo. Su compañero, Nemo, se había perdido.

- _Mejor_ \- pensó para sí- _era muy niño._

Brutus, el chico del Dos, se aclara la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

-Amaya y yo hemos decidido que no va a haber Alianza profesional este año- dijo sin siquiera titubear.

-Osea ¿qué?- pregunto Luna.

-Lo que escuchaste fresita, no nos vamos a unir a la alianza. Así que no va a haber alianza- salió a responder Amaya del Dos. Amazonia intento abrir un poco la boca, probablemente para preguntar los motivos de esa decisión; pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡Solo porque ustedes no quieran estar con nosotros, no significa que no haya alianza!

Los del Dos solo se le rieron en la cara.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes sin nosotros? Todos saben que los tributos del Distrito 2 son quienes lideran las alianzas y los que realmente importan- dijo Brutus.

Desesperados, Esmeraldo y Amazonia intercambiaron miradas. La verdad, era que Amazonia no era una profesional; solo era bonita y se había colado al grupo esperando protección.

-Creo que se están olvidando de un detalle importante:la razón de las alianzas. - dijo de repente Esmeraldo. El resto del grupo lo miraron confusos- La verdadera razón de la Alianza profesional es inculcarle temor a los otros tributos y aumentar nuestras chances de supervivencia ¡somos los populares de la escuela!

-Estoy entrenado para ganar estos juegos por mi cuenta.-dijo Brutus.

-Ninguno de ustedes cumple con mi estética.-dijo Amaya.

-¿Y si entrenamos juntos y nos separamos en la arena? Los otros tributos pensarán que somos una alianza y no nos buscaran- se atrevió a sugerir Amazonia. Los para nada sociopatas del Dos realmente consideraron por unos segundos esta proposición; probablemente atónitos de que a otras personas se les pudieran ocurrir buenas ideas. No obstante, no tuvieron la oportunidad de comunicar su decisión, ya que Luna se encargo de exclamar a los cuatro vientos:

-¡NO HAY ALIANZA PROFESIONAL! ¡¿QUIÉN ME QUIERE EN SU GRUPO?!

Y, así como así, Luna había matado cualquier discusión con un tiro en el pie. Secretamente, Amaya hizo un pacto mental con todos ellos de matarla primero. Sin más palabra, el grupo se disolvió entre los demás tributos ansiosos por tomar parte de algo.

No le quedo otra que ir a distintos puestos por su cuenta. En cada uno de ellos demostró destreza con apenas ver a los instructores, pese a que en la mayoría de ellos no tenía manera de saber como. Al final se rindió y se dedicó a observar al resto en busca de aliados.

Luna estaba en un puesto de muñecos junto a la chica del Cinco, colgando uno muy parecido a él.

Amaya había por fin encontrado un compañero que cumpliera su estética en Gary del Doce. Le enseñaba a lanzar cuchillos a una figura de cartón de la hermana de Luna.

El pequeño Nemo había aparecido, resulta que estaba perdido entre el pelo de Amazonia. Ella le ofreció aliarse, lo cual acepto. Para su desgracia, volvió a tragárselo el pelo.

Brutus seguía solo; todos se apartaban de su camino. La verdad no tenía sentido que practicara nada pues, como él, era perfecto en todo. El único que se atrevió a acercarsele fue Pastor del Diez, y solo porque era el único que lo igualaba en tamaño. De hecho ¡se había atrevido a abrazarlo! Y no parecía ser uno que Brutus disfrutara. Tuvieron que ser separados por ocho instructores. Ahora nadie quería meterse con ninguno de los dos. Esto pareció deprimir a Pastor, quien fue a sentarse a su rincón emo.

-¿Cómo es que una criatura como tú esta tan sola?

Esmeraldo giró dramáticamente para enfrentarse a esa voz. Reconoció a su dueño como el chico del Tres, Roseido, quién estaba parado a su lado, jugando con su mal teñido pelo y una sonrisa boba. Sin embargo, su característica más notoria era su panza de embarazado.

-Mi alianza...me ha dejado, como todos en mi vida.- respondió, enjuagándose una lágrima.

-Debe ser muy injusto para tí, sobretodo por que te esforzaste tanto en esa fantabulosa actuación en el desfile.- comento Roseido- Osea, eso trajes eran de locura.

-El tuyo no estaba nada mal.

-No sabes la suerte que tuve. Mis estilistas querían ponerme en un microondas ¡Un microondas! ¡¿Entiendes?!. Entonces apareció el Vigilante en Jefe como caído del cielo y me lo cambió por algo mejor...¡Mira, ahí esta!- dijo Roseido mientras saludaba a un hombre rubio con corte taza sentado arriba con los vigilantes. Para no quedar mal, Esmeraldo saludo también. El vigilante les devolvió el saludo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras papi.

-¿Cómo quedaste embarazado?- Roseido parecía fastidiado por la pregunta.

-Mis padres me obligaron como parte de un castigo.- Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, agrego- Espero que no pienses nada raro de mí.

-Para nada, a mí también la vida me impuso el deber de ser padre.

De este modo, el par se la paso junto todo el día y, para el final de la jornada, era claro que eran aliados. Esmeraldo sin saberlo, se había jurado defender a este encantador sujeto y a la vida que crecía en el. Por su parte, lo primero que hizo Roseido al llegar a su planta, fue dar vueltas en la cama aferrado a su almohada.

-¡OH PRECIOSA VIDA CAPITOLINA!

* * *

Oh no. OH NO. ¿Por qué le tocaba de nuevo unos profesionales estúpidos? Todavía tenía recuerdos del año anterior en los que no fueron capaces de siquiera matar unas simples ratas. Uno esperaría que dándoles las mejores armas (admito, no eran las ideales, pero esta es gente entrenada) deberían arreglárselas por su cuenta. Es como si hubieran reemplazado toda la información de su cerebro con técnicas de matar. Estoy seguro de que si les preguntara a cualquiera de ellos por alguna otra cosa, entrarían en corto circuito.

¿Cómo lo sé? Paso literalmente en las entrevistas del año pasado con la chica del Dos. Ceasar le pregunto por sus hobbies por fuera de combate y le empezó a sangrar la nariz.

Como virtud, he de admitir que son bien entretenidos; lo cual hace que esta situación sea aún más estresante. Pues claro, ¡son una de las pocas variables estables en los Juegos maldita sea!

Calma, calma, el año pasado nos las arreglamos sin depender de ellos.

Creo que esto amerita una reunión.

* * *

 _ **¿Cuenta esto como un especial del Día del Padre?**_

 _ **En un principio tenía planeado un capítulo de fiesta pero decidí descartarlo. Pero eso no significa que no haya ninguna.**_

 ** _Próximamente: Una velada de vencedores._**


End file.
